


Erótica

by Lara_Boger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Kat is a ballerina, Kat is a dancer, Sex, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Um reencontro entre Tommy e Kat, após anos de separação promete despertar muitos desejos e sentimentos que já pareciam superados.





	Erótica

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Os personagens de Power Rangers não me pertencem, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 21/01/2009 no Fanfiction.net

Tommy acordou para um novo dia. Não seria simplesmente um dia a mais, movido pela rotina ou mesmice. Dessa vez tinha um bom motivo.

_É hoje! Ela está de volta!_

Cada movimento seu hoje teria uma boa razão. E essa razão seria o combustível para afastar o comodismo e a mesmice que lhe era companheiro há anos, desde o dia que descobrira que a amava... quando não poderia mais tê-la.

Não sabia onde ela podia estar. Nem tinha como saber de antemão. Não tinha coragem de telefonar, não depois de tudo. Talvez não fosse muito difícil. Não havia muito para onde ir.

E assim o fez. Depois de uma procura que julgou ser muito longa, encontrou-a. Condenou-se por ter demorado tanto, pensando que aquele deveria ser o primeiro lugar para procurá-la. Era o óbvio... mas foram pensamentos devidamente esquecidos ao vê-la. Simplesmente não era momento para se recriminar. Não quando finalmente estavam tão perto.

Ela estava lá, protegida pela pouca luz do ginásio do Centro de Jovens, ainda fechado. Tommy podia ver apenas a sombra de sua silhueta, mas sabia que era ela. Ao som de uma música aparentemente suave, movimentava-se sinuosamente, deslizando por aquele lugar, como se aquele pequeno ginásio fosse um dos palcos no qual dançava agora.

Aproximou-se a passos lentos e silenciosos. Não queria que ela o visse, não agora. Queria primeiro observá-la, do mesmo modo que fazia antes de sua partida. Queria apenas desfrutar daquela visão que não tinha há anos, mesmo que fosse às escondidas. Ver a garota que amava tão de perto... a apenas alguns metros de distância.

Ver? Não exatamente. Estava escuro... mas sabia que era ela. Seus movimentos, sua sombra, seu cheiro...! Um mundo de sensações que guardara desde o último encontro.

Último encontro... último encontro... se arrependimento matasse, ele certamente já estaria morto.

Queria se manifestar, dizer que estava ali mas tinha medo do que isso poderia causar. Ela poderia reagir mal, tinha medo. Não queria estragar tudo mais uma vez. Não queria ter de carregar mais uma culpa.

_Pare de pensar nisso! Não é hora!_

Não era hora de pensar em nada. Não podia errar dessa vez. Jurou para si mesmo que não erraria.

**I'd like to put you in a trance, all over (Eu gosto de te colocar em transe. Completamente)**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body (Erotica, erotica, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo  
Erotic, erotic... ** **(erótica, erótica...)**

A melodia lhe despertou arrepios. Não medo, e sim uma velha conhecida. Uma sensação boa, mas que há tempos não era plena. Justamente aquela que estragara tudo.

Alheia a confusão mental que causara, a garota continuava dançando. A pouca luz não deixava ver mais do que um corpo esguio se movimentando com leveza. Ela parecia plenamente a vontade com aquele lugar, ignorando que não era mais uma amadora que precisava se contentar com o pouco espaço oferecido por alguém de boa vontade.

Os passos sequer faziam barulho no chão. Seus braços emolduravam perfeitamente aqueles movimentos. Aquilo era muito melhor que os seus sonhos e as suas lembranças. Ela estava perfeita!

Não. Kat sempre fora perfeita.

De repente o som cessou. Tommy se assustou, simplesmente perdera a noção do tempo e sem perceber ela já estava a sua frente, e seus olhos azuis tinham uma expressão inquiridora. Parecia já estar ali há tempo.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Tommy?

\- Hã? O quê? – empalideceu. – Como soube que... que eu...?

\- Que você estava aí? Meus anos de ranger valeram pra alguma coisa. Meus reflexos ainda servem... e de mais a mais, você relaxou. Se quisesse mesmo se esconder faria melhor.

Kat aproximou-se dele. Tommy esperou algum contato ou toque, mas ela apenas pegou a toalha branca que estava sobre um banco. Delicadamente começou a secar o suor do próprio rosto e nesse ato fez com que os olhos do rapaz lhe dessem total atenção.

\- Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. – ela disse, interrompendo os pensamentos dele totalmente concentrados em Kat.

\- Hãã... eu... tive vontade de tomar uma vitamina.

\- Não podia ter preparado uma em casa?

\- A que o tenente Stone prepara não tem nem comparação.

\- É, e a vontade foi tanta que veio agora, uma hora e meia antes de abrir. – disse, sarcástica.

\- Essas coisas acontecem. – Tommy deu de ombros.

\- Ahã, sei.

Jogou a toalha de lado e pegou sua garrafa d´água, sorvendo longos goles. Tommy mais uma vez perdeu-se momentaneamente, contemplando-a. Sob a escassa luz sol que entrava pelas frestas das janelas, pôde perceber que apesar de ter se secado ainda havia suor sob a pele cor de marfim da garota, e também algumas gotas da água escorrendo por seu queixo.

Ele ainda a tinha na memória, mas vê-la tão de perto parecia assustador. Belíssima, seus olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros emolduravam um rosto de traços clássicos, daqueles de retratos e antigas e valiosas obras de arte. A suavidade dos gestos, mesmo naqueles tão cotidianos quanto enxugar o suor ou tomar água, deram-lhe uma vaga idéia do quão verdadeiro era as críticas que lia no jornal a seu respeito:

" _Leve e graciosa como um cisne. Livre como um pássaro. A dança em seu princípio e seu auge."_

\- Bem, esquecendo então essa história esfarrapada de vitamina, vai ficar aí parado o tempo todo?

\- Não foi uma desculpa esfarrapada.

\- Tommy, você nunca soube mentir, certo? E mesmo supondo que vá esperar o tenente Stone chegar pra pedir essa vitamina, pretende ficar aqui?

\- Qual o problema? Você se incomoda com a minha presença?

\- Nem um pouco.

Ela virou-se para o banco onde estava sua bolsa e começou a juntar suas coisas.

\- Onde você vai? Por que está indo embora?

\- Eu já acabei com o meu ensaio.

\- Você disse que não se incomodava com a minha presença... – ele tentou protestar.

\- E realmente não me incomodo. Meu ensaio realmente acabou. Estou cansada, Tommy. Estou aqui há tempo.

\- Está indo embora?

\- Você se incomoda se eu for?

\- Talvez. Tem tanto tempo que a gente não se vê.

\- É, realmente tem. Você quer conversar?

\- Talvez.

Ela riu suavemente. Para Tommy foi uma grande visão. Talvez estivesse rindo dele, mas não se importou. Ver um sorriso se desenhar pelo rosto dela fazia com que esquecesse.

\- Tudo bem... já que você não sabe se quer conversar ou não vamos trocar umas palavras. O que está fazendo da vida?

\- Eu? Ah... nada de interessante.

\- Não está lutando, correndo...? – perguntou, lembrando daquilo que ele fazia há anos, nos últimos tempos em que estiveram juntos.

\- Não, não. Só de vez em quando. Estou estudando.

\- É? E o que está estudando?

\- Fotografia.

\- Uau, Tommy! Fotografia! – ela se surpreendeu, e ele gostou de ver que tinha sua atenção. – Mas como foi isso? Como descobriu que gostava disso?

\- Nem sei, foi estranho. Tirei umas fotos por aí, máquina comum mesmo. Um fotografo viu e disse que eram boas, que eu levava jeito e deveria investir. Aí como não tinha grandes rumos pra tomar...

\- Você, sem rumos? Desde quando? Você sempre foi tão seguro de si, tão decidido!

\- Sei lá... coisas que acontecem. Acho que depois de tanto tempo como ranger a gente acaba perdendo o rumo.

\- É, verdade mesmo. – respondeu, em voz baixa. Parecia reconhecer-se na afirmação de seu ex-namorado – Acontece.

\- Você passou por isso melhor que eu. Está segura. Consegue se impor.

\- Ou era isso ou eu estaria perdida. Naquele lugar é impossível não mudar. – referia-se a Academia Royal Ballet, onde estudou durante anos após sair de Alameda - É uma questão de sobrevivência. O balé pode ser gracioso... mas o tratamento que temos por lá não é nada disso. Nós precisamos ter força... ser muito teimosa.

\- Não pensei que tivesse sido tão duro. Valeu a pena?

\- As vezes sim, as vezes não... mas não me arrependo. – ela sorriu – Aprendi muita coisa. Eu só busquei o que queria pra mim.

\- E você conseguiu.

\- É, consegui... – pareceu refletir, um tom na voz que indicava vitória, mas logo mudou de assunto – Mas e então? Está gostando de fotografia mesmo?

\- É bem diferente de tudo que eu já fiz... é legal, estou gostando.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio.

\- Quando vou poder ver uma foto sua?

\- Ah... não sei. Quando você quiser. Quanto tempo vai ficar por aqui?

\- Ainda não decidi. Umas duas semanas, eu acho. Não vim com muitos planos. Tá na hora de ter um pouco de férias.

\- E aquele ensaio?

\- Não posso perder o ritmo. Preciso aquecer o corpo, e além disso o que eu estava dançando não tem nada a ver com o trabalho, pelo menos não por enquanto.

\- É uma coreografia sua?

\- É, estou tentando trabalhar nela já há algum tempo. Não está sendo muito fácil.

\- Te atrapalhei, né? Desculpe.

\- Não, não... aquilo já está pronto, mas pro que ainda preciso planejar preciso de um partner.

\- Será que posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? Quer dizer, bobagem a minha, não é... eu mal consigo dançar a dois sem pisar no pé de alguém.

\- Nada a ver, Tommy. – ela riu – Para o que preciso, basta que fique paradinho, sentado em uma cadeira.

\- Então posso...?

\- Não se empolga. É melhor não.

\- Por quê?

\- A coreografia é meio... – gesticulou suavemente com as mãos, sem saber como poderia explicar – Íntima.

\- Ah... – um pequeno momento de compreensão atingiu-o. Obviamente que devia ser ao som da música que ouviu quando entrou no ginásio... e se era mesmo aquela música, realmente podia esperar algo assim.

\- Nada que eu faria com meu ex-namorado. – completou – Você entende o que eu quero dizer.

\- Entendo... mas, sei lá. Nós somos maduros o suficiente para levar isso como uma situação de trabalho, não?

\- Tommy, você não é bailarino.

\- Se a idéia é ficar parado, não vai fazer diferença. Além do mais, tem alguém que vá ficar com ciúmes caso souber ou ver isso?

Era a deixa: justamente a oportunidade perfeita para finalmente ele descobrir o que tanto queria saber. Saber se Kat tinha alguém era uma pergunta que o atormentava há tempos.

\- Não. – ouviu-a responder, e sua reação ao ouvir isso foi a de uma alegria inimaginável, mas que não podia demonstrar - Ninguém vai ter ciúmes. E quanto a você?

\- Também não tenho ninguém. E então? Será que posso te ajudar?

Kat meneou a cabeça, concordando.

\- Certo... Você venceu. – levantou as mãos, como quem se entrega. – Você será o meu partner... mas antes vou ter que dar algumas regras.

\- Que tipo de regras?

\- Poucas, nada de mais. É só pra garantir que isso vai correr bem: você não vai tocar em mim mais do que eu disser que pode, ok?

" _Isso deve ser realmente muito íntimo."_  ele pensou, já esperando que talvez fosse difícil seguir a risca o seu pedido. Mas concordou.

\- Ótimo. Então vamos ao trabalho. – disse, indo até o lugar onde, antes da interrupção, estava dançando. Viu-a pegar uma cadeira e colocar no centro daquele espaço. – Pode sentar..

Viu-a pegar o controle do som e ligá-lo novamente. Era a mesma música que a viu dançar quando chegou. Foi quando descobriu que talvez respeitar aquela regra fosse mais difícil do que pensava.

\- Espero que me respeite, Tommy. – ela disse, de frente para ele, olhando seus olhos.

" _Eu também espero conseguir te respeitar, Kat."_

 

ooOOoo

Tommy obedeceu, sentando-se na cadeira e sem saber o que esperar. Enquanto isso, Kat ligou o som, deixando o controle remoto sobre os pequenos degraus da escada que separavam às áreas de atividade física da lanchonete.

A melodia começou enquanto Kat afastou-se alguns passos, sem parecer lhe dar atenção, dando a impressão de estar indiferente a sua presença. Mas logo seus pensamentos foram substituídos pela observação: a esta distância pôde vê-la melhor. Uma visão privilegiada, afinal há poucos instantes estava assistindo a tudo escondido, e agora era parte do ensaio.

Realmente não tinha o direito de ficar chateado. Não podia fazer isso de forma alguma.

Sem demora, seus movimentos começaram. Lentos, suaves, mas com algo mais que não soube definir até aquele momento. Uma incógnita que durou até que a voz feminina da cantora ecoasse, ainda que fosse um sussurro, de um modo que fez Tommy se arrepiar. Medo ou qualquer outra coisa, num pensamento que o fez se condenar, embora fosse impossível não tê-los.

_**Erotica, romance (** _ _**Erótica, romance)** _

_**My name is Dita (** _ _**Meu nome é Dita)  
** _ _**I'll be your mistress tonight (** _ _**Serei sua anfitriã essa noite)** _

_**I'd like to put you in a trance (** _ _**Eu gostaria de colocar você em transe)** _

Em transe: era assim que poderia ser descrito seu estado. Uma espécie de hipnose que fez qualquer outra coisa diferente se tornasse não mais que um borrão. Não havia mais nada senão a jovem loira, cujos movimentos, apesar da música, pareciam estranhamente inocentes. Talvez, por conhecê-la há mais tempo, talvez por seus traços faciais tão clássicos e delicados a ponto de fazê-la parecer um anjo. Uma divindade cujo simples pensamento profaná-la traria castigos ainda piores que a condenação eterna.

A luz dourada do sol, vinda das frestas de janelas ainda fechadas incidia sobre ela, mesclando-se perfeitamente à cor de sua pele e ao tom dos seus cabelos, fazendo com que algumas gotas de suor fossem visíveis ao brilharem de forma discreta, quase imperceptíveis, mas suficiente para serem percebidas por olhos sagazes como os de Tommy, plenamente atentos ao seu interesse.

Kat o rodeou, dançando em círculos, como se brincasse de esconde, desvencilhando-se temporariamente dos olhares de seu par. Tommy queria segui-la, mas algo o impedia de virar-se para descobrir, temendo algum castigo ou represália. Não podia vê-la, mas sabia que estava próxima: não pelo som de seus passos, tão leves como se flutuasse pelo salão, e sim por seu cheiro. O aroma suave que conhecia tão bem e do qual recordava todos os dias.

De repente, sentiu a textura de um tecido contra sua pele. Inesperado, absolutamente inesperado, tanto que assustou–se com aquele contato.

\- Shhh... – ouviu a advertência, suave naquela voz rouca pedindo silêncio. Não era exatamente um pedido, e sim uma imposição, mas feita de forma tão suave que sequer se deu conta e não hesitou em obedecer.

O tecido que roçou em sua pele, cerrou sua visão. Tornando-o absolutamente a mercê do que quer que fosse. Não reclamou, embora fosse absurdamente incômodo. agora que estava li, tinha de pagar pra ver.

Sentiu- a se afastando pelo simples movimento do ar que os rodeava. Percepção de seus dias como lutador profissional. Um projeto de adolescência que ficara para trás mas lhe rendera habilidades que seriam bem vindas em qualquer tempo. Sentiu-se mal por essa distância, embora não pudesse calcular.

De repente, um toque em seu peito. Muito rápido, mas um toque e do qual sabia que não eram as suas mãos. Sabia pelo leve roçar em seu braço, um caminho traçado por ela até chegar ao peito, onde estava agora e que foi subindo, agilmente, pelo pescoço, em direção ao seu rosto.

Não, definitivamente não eram as suas mãos... eram os pés de Kat. Podia sentir a textura das sapatilhas, o cheiro daquela peça já suja e desgastada mas não se importou porque eram dela. Eram de Kat, de sua bailarina.

Podia sentir o equilíbrio que aquele corpo estava exibindo, já que sabia que ela não estava se apoiando em nada para fazer aquilo. A força e o vigor que Kat exibiam deveriam ser primorosos. Um espetáculo aos olhos do qual estava sendo privado, mas conformava-se, no alento de que ao menos estava ali, podendo senti-la.

Logo o toque exercido pela sapatilha cessou, deixando-o desejoso de qualquer contato. Tommy não podia saber que a jovem ria, suavemente. Não podia ver ou sentir. Estava acima de suas capacidades. E naquela batalha, sentia-se totalmente desprotegido.

Ela se aproximou, tocando-o, agora com as mãos. Estava próxima, braço flexionado. Um toque leve e sem carícia. Uma análise, fria, aparentemente sem afeto. Os dedos tateavam deixando que o tato do rapaz sentisse aquele contato prazeroso, embora banal. Era a pele de Kat! Eram os dedos dela. Ágeis, longos. Era Kat quem o estava tocando... e isso lhe parecia demais para ser verdade.

Sentiu que a mão mudou ligeiramente de posição, um dos dedos em seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto numa altura confortável, embora pouco acima do normal. Sentia-a bem próxima, mais alta que ele, o rosto numa altura que a fazia ser o que sempre fora: superior a ele.

A mão que tocava sua face escorregou até o pescoço, num afago suave que o fez arrepiar-se. Ato que não passou despercebido por ela, que continuou a carícia, embora ainda mais leve, quase impossível de sentir... mas Kat sabia que seu toque ainda era perceptível.

Afastou-se um pouco, em passos de dança, rodeando-o na coreografia, cercando-o de forma eficaz, embora não inofensiva. Ela o aprisionava aos poucos, sem talvez sem nem se dar conta. Talvez.

Apenas talvez. Tinha uma certeza em seu íntimo: Kat sabia o poder que exercia sobre ele.

Poucos segundos, e novamente sentiu as sapatilhas, agora em sua nuca, pouco abaixo da orelha. Uma carícia talvez inusitada, mas da qual Tommy não se importou em desfrutar. Nem se importaria. Nunca se importaria.

Ela repousou a mão sobre o encosto da cadeira, erguendo a perna lentamente, colocando o pé de apoio em uma ponta perfeita. Sua postura ereta tornaram os movimentos graciosos, num espetáculo apenas para si mesma pois seu único espectador estava cego. Kat não se importava. Palcos demais em sua vida, platéia demais... mas nem por isso permitia-se errar um movimento sequer.

Para Tommy, um mistério. Incômodo mistério mas absolutamente prazeroso ao sentir a respiração quente em sua nuca.

_**If I take you from behind (Se eu pegar você pelas costas)** _

_**Push myself into your mind (Entrarei em tua mente)** _

_**When you least expect it (Quando você menos esperar)** _

_**Will you try and reject it (Quando você tentar rejeitar)** _

_**If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child (Se eu estiver explosiva, vou tratá-lo como uma criança)** _

_**Will you let yourself go wild (Você irá a loucura)** _

_**Let my mouth go where it wants to (Deixe minha boca ir onde ela quer)** _

Toque? Não houve toques, ao menos não naquele momento. Mas a simples respiração de Kat bem ali o fez novamente arrepiar-se, numa demonstração clara de sua excitação contida.

Ela afastou-se, bruscamente, empurrando a cadeira como se quisesse derrubá-la, embora fosse impossível. Após um giro em torno de si mesma, ela parou em frente ao rapaz, olhando-o de forma atenta e ousando, num gesto mais íntimo. Elevando sua perna, colocando cada uma em volta de Tommy, sentou-se em seu colo. Ato que o fez tremer.

\- If I´m a charge and I treat you like a child... will you let yourself go wild... – ela cantarolou, bem próxima ao seu ouvido, quase num sussurro.

Ele não disse nada, mas sentiu a respiração sobressaltar. O peso dela, que era pouco sobre o seu corpo. Kat estava sentada sobre suas pernas, e aquilo era quase inacreditável.

\- ... let my mouth go where ir wants to...!

Tommy logo sentiu que ela falava muito perto, o rosto colado no seu. Podia sentir o hálito dela, fazendo os efeitos sobre seu prisioneiro. A jovem aproximava-se dele, quase tocando seus lábios, e afastando-se, como se o torturasse.

Afastando ligeiramente seu corpo do dele, jogou a cabeça para trás. Seus cabelos caíram graciosamente e balançaram ao sabor de seus movimentos, depois que a mão ágil de Kat retirou o prendedor que os mantinham num rabo de cavalo. Os fios loiros formaram uma moldura para o rosto da bela garota, caindo, ondulados, revelando um corte repicado, mas que ainda se adequavam perfeitamente ao rosto clássico de sua dona.

Inclinou-se para trás, sem medo. Impetuosa, teve como sustento suas pernas fortes, com as quais cercou a cintura de Tommy. Flexível, sua desenhou um círculo no ar em torno de si mesma, num gesto delicado, lento, mas ao mesmo tempo teatral. Olhos fechados, como se algo mais forte a dominasse embora na verdade ela estivesse no controle de tudo.

Tommy novamente sentiu-a mais próxima. Sabia porque era capaz de sentir a temperatura do corpo dela a distância. Seu próprio corpo reagia imediatamente à presença dela. Claro que Kat ainda estava sentada em seu colo, mas a queria mais perto.

De repente, uma nova sensação. Um novo toque. Não tão novo, não com o impacto típico daquilo que se chamava de inédito... mas o primeiro em anos: os lábios. Lábios de Katherine.

Sua face, seu queixo... contemplados pelos lábios, não num beijo, mas num leve roçar. Quase furtivo. Tommy tremeu, embora se esforçasse para tentar parecer impassível. Um leve som, um gemido quase inaudível se fez livre, deixando que ela soubesse que o rapaz estava completamente a sua mercê.

Trilhando um caminho invisível, seus lábios foram até os de Tommy, roçando-os. O rapaz entreabriu-os instintivamente, como se buscasse ar... e seu instinto rendeu-lhe surpresas: um beijo, iniciado por ela. Um convite irresistível para ele, que apenas deixou-a ter as rédeas e controlar aquele momento como bem quisesse, apenas desfrutando daqueles lábios macios com o os quais sonhou por anos... longos anos.

_**Give it up, do as I say (** _ _**Desista, faça como eu mandar)** _

_**Give it up and let me have my way (Desista e deixe eu fazer do meu jeito)** _

_**I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck (Irei te dar amor, te acertarei como um caminhão)** _

_**I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ...** _ _**(** _ _**Irei te dar amor, te ensinarei como...)** _

O beijo era lento, embora lascivo. Tommy mal fazia idéia daquilo, do que ela estava fazendo, mas apenas aceitava, com medo de que Kat lhe escapasse mais uma vez. Apenas retribuía, tentando não demonstrar seu desconcerto, sua ansiedade. As línguas serpenteando, numa dança sincronizada embora não exatamente ensaiada. Era puramente instintivo, assim como aqueles atos.

Apesar de quieto, Tommy não sabia como reagir. Seus dedos tamborilavam o aço da cadeira, agarravam a grade do assento, sem saber o que fazer, numa reação automática. Queria tocá-la, desesperadamente. Queria sentir as suas mãos no corpo dela, mas tinha receio de acabar com aquilo. Tinha de manter o controle, embora isso parecesse impossível. A cada segundo, sua sanidade parecia esvair-se. Quem poderia ter sanidade numa situação daquelas?

Sentia-a movimentando-se sobre si. Os quadris, sinuosos, lascivos. Movimentos que lhe despertavam ainda mais o próprio corpo, em sensações das quais tentava fugir. Não tinha vontade de parar, mas também não sabia o que fazer.

Não havia escapatória. Apenas submeter-se. E já que não havia meios de fuga... sua única opção era desfrutar. E aquilo era muito tentador...

Os lábios dela se afastaram dos seus, e Tommy sentiu-se órfão. Inclinou-se um pouco para a frente, tentando encontrá-los, mas logo aquietou-se, ao senti-los novamente, na ponta de seu queixo e logo descendo para o seu pescoço. As mãos dela em seus ombros, para depois descer, tocando-o por baixo de sua camisa, sentindo os músculos salientes ao toque. Em reação, a pele dele arrepiou ao contato daquelas mãos que, para Tommy eram quase divinas.

"Controle-se!" pensou, desesperado por não ter qualquer sinal do que deveria fazer. Foi quando tocou suas mãos, delicada e lentamente, levantando-as, guiando-as para algum lugar, um destino desconhecido.

_**I'd like to put you in a trance, all over (** _ _**Eu gosto de te colocar em transe. Completamente.)** _

_**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body (** _ _**Erotica, erotica, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo)** _

_**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body (** _ _**Erotica, erotica, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo)** _

_**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body (** _ _**Erotica, erotica, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo)** _

_**Erotic, erotic (Erótica, erótica...)** _

As mãos masculinas foram guiadas para a cintura da jovem. Ele a tocou, sem saber muito bem como fazer, sendo que suas sensações eram provenientes do tecido da malha de dança. Podia sentir que era uma cintura delgada, mas não mais que isso, embora a roupa fosse relativamente fina. Novamente, sentiu a mão dela, em mais uma forma de guiá-lo, levando-o para o mesmo lugar, mas de um modo diferente.

Por baixo de sua roupa... guiando-o por sua pele. Pele quente, abdômen com músculos bem definidos, conquistados pela dança. Longas horas de ensaio traziam conseqüências, e talvez aquela fosse a mais visível delas. Um belo corpo, que sua visão não podia apreciar, mas seu tato já era suficiente. Pele macia, levemente úmida pelo suor, muito melhor do que se lembrava. Percepções intensificadas pelo beijo, quebrado apenas quando havia a necessidade de respirar. Tommy deixava que ela mantivesse o controle daquele contato enlouquecedor, aceitando de bom grado aquilo que ela lhe fazia.

_**Once you put your hand in the flame (** _ _**Uma vez que você coloca a mão na chama)** _

_**You can never be the same (Você nunca mais será o mesmo.)** _

_**There's a certain satisfaction in a little bit of pain (Há uma certa satisfação em um pouco de dor)** _

_**I can see you understand (Posso ver que você entende)** _

_**I can tell that you're the same (Posso dizer que você é o mesmo)** _

_**If you're afraid, well rise above (Se estiver com medo, erga-se)** _

_**I only hurt the ones I love (** _ _**Firo apenas aqueles que amo)** _

As mãos dela vagavam sobre o tórax do rapaz, abaixo da camisa, sem que nada interrompesse o contato. Os lábios de Kat, hora ou outra, percorriam seu pescoço, tocando os pontos sensíveis de seu tato. Os quadris moviam-se de forma sugestiva, despertando a imaginação de Tommy, desejando que aquilo não fosse apenas um ensaio, uma coreografia qualquer. Algo mais, desejava algo mais, ainda que não pudesse realizá-lo. Naquele momento, sentia que, fosse o que fosse estaria bom.

Logo sentiu as unhas finas de Kat, traçando um rastro fino e quase invisível pela pele morena. O gesto não o machucou. As unhas eram tão finas e o toque tão leve, que mais parecia outra carícia.

Então, num gesto inédito de ousadia, ele subiu as suas mãos. Lentamente, quase como se cerimonioso. Talvez fosse essa a palavra, afinal tinha medo de acabar com tudo, fosse o que fosse pois não conseguia nomear.

As mãos correram pela pele macia, deslizando, indo um pouco acima do que ela lhe indicara ao repousá-la em sua cintura. Parou ao sentir os ossos de sua costela, retirando uma das mãos de baixo de sua roupa, buscando um outro ponto que lhe parecia mais promissor. Assim, dedilhando sobre o tecido fino, seus dedos chegaram aos seus ombros, buscando a alça de sua blusa. Tommy não pôde ver qual a reação da jovem a aquela ousadia, mas soube que ela o permitiu, ao não reagir, apenas afastando os seus lábios, como se esperasse dele um próximo passo. Assim, Tommy baixou a alça da blusa, expondo-lhe os ombros, um de cada vez. Baixando aos poucos, sem saber qual seria a reação dela. Temeu quando percebeu-a afastando-se um pouco, mas descobriu que não era uma rejeição. Kat simplesmente levantou os braços, para ajudá-lo a retirar a peça de roupa. O rapaz o fez, delicadamente por não poder enxergar e medir sua força... e logo revelou o tronco desnudo da bailarina.

Pele branca, quase porcelana. Tommy sabia embora não pudesse ver. Não era a primeira vez que ela estava em seus braços. Sua memória e sua imaginação tinham de funcionar para que pudesse agir naquele momento. Assim, suas mãos voltaram a trilhar pelo corpo da jovem. Delicado ao tocá-la, sentiu quando a pele dela arrepiou-se com aquele contato. Subindo com as mãos, descobriu-se indo em direção ao seu pescoço, tocando sua nuca, sentindo-a reagir ao gesto, debruçando-se novamente em sua direção, tocando no tecido de sua camiseta, erguendo-a para retirá-la, deixando também o seu peito nu.

As mãos dela passearam pelo abdomem desnudo do rapaz dominado, como se fizesse uma análise detalhada, procurando algo. Curiosamente, ela desceu em direção aos braços dele, segurando-os firme. Uma força que Tommy não conhecia e com a qual Tommy não pôde deixar de se surpreender. Ela novamente buscou sua mão, para guiá-lo, levando-o para o seu peito, deixando-o ali, repousada em seu corpo para que ele fizesse o que bem queria. No seu toque, uma ordem implícita, do qual ele não ia desobedecer.

_**Give it up, do as I say (Desista, faça como eu mandar)  
Give it up and let me have my way (Desista e deixe eu fazer do meu jeito)** _

_**I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck** _ _**(Irei te dar amor, te acertarei como um caminhão)** _

_**I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ...** _ _**(** _ _**Irei te dar amor, te ensinarei como...)** _

As mãos dele resvalaram a pele branca da jovem, sentindo-a livre. Sem o tecido incômodo da malha, podia sentir direito os músculos de seu abdômen, novidades naquele corpo do qual tanto sentia saudades. Contemplativo, tendo como ferramenta apenas seu tato, aos poucos tentava redescobrir os tesouros de Katherine.

Tateou, até chegar aos seios. Firmes, mas macios ao toque. Um deleite para seu corpo desejoso daquele contato. Não hesitou em tocá-los, embora delicadamente, sentindo nisso o movimento da respiração de sua amada. Um ato vital e rotineiro, mas que vindo da garota, parecia incrivelmente sensual, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la. O simples som, ainda que baixo, já o encantava.

Trouxe-a para si, num gesto a mais, beijando-os, sentindo o sabor da pele rósea dos mamilos, enquanto ela erguia o corpo, movendo o quadril graciosamente sobre um ponto muito sensível de Tommy. Mais sensível ainda quando ele descobriu as mãos dela indo para o cinto de sua calça. Kat já sentira que o corpo do rapaz já implorava por alívio, e não pôde conter um riso manso.

Um riso cujo som impeliu Tommy a fazer o mesmo.

Deixou-a desafivelar o cinto, retirando-o de sua calça, abrindo-a em seguida e puxando para baixo, com a ajuda dele, movimentando-se de forma a ajudá-la. No fim, ele estava apenas com a boxer, um passo e tanto, mas ainda faltava algo.

Ela o fez, levantando-se e ficando de pé, em frente a ele. Suas mãos guiando as dele para a sua cintura, fazendo com que a parte de baixo da malha de dança escorregasse por suas pernas lisas, deixando-a nua. Os dedos de Tommy, ao buscar o tecido da roupa, entrelaçou também a peça íntima de Kat.

Aproximou-se dele novamente, sentando-se em seu colo, mas agora de costas, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que as mãos dele passeassem livremente pelo corpo nu. E assim Tommy fez: suas mãos começaram a tocá-la, começando pelas pernas lisas, indo para as coxas firmes, apertando a pele sem intenção de deixar marcas, ousando ao chegar perto do que desejava, o íntimo da jovem em seu colo. Os gemidos baixos dados por ela, cessaram o medo de Tommy naquele contato. Katherine contorcia-se discretamente, movimentando o quadril enquanto ele continuava tocando-a, relaxando-a com o toque de seus dedos, brincando em seu interior, provocando-a de forma mais direta e também sendo provocado, ao ter a evidência do prazer dela, sentindo o íntimo da jovem pulsar ao seu toque.

Desfrutando da sensação causada pelos dedos do rapaz, ininterrupta naquilo que estava fazendo, ela tocou as coxas de Tommy, tateando até chegar a sua boxer, buscando o tecido para retirá-lo do corpo dele. Um claro sinal do que queria, e que Tommy não ousou desobedecer. Com dificuldade, livrou-se da peça que restava, revelando que o jovem implorava por alívio. O último obstáculo superado.

_**I'd like to put you in a trance, all over** _ _**(** _ _**Eu gosto de te colocar em transe. Completamente.)** _

_**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body (Erotica, erotica, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo)** _

_**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body (Erotica, erotica, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo)** _

_**Erotic, erotic... (erótica, erótica...)** _

Livres do último empeciho, Tommy sentiu-a provocando-o, roçando seu sexo sobre o dele de uma forma que o estava enlouquecendo, deixando-o quase impaciente, desesperado para sentir-se dentro dela. Um desespero que só aumentou quando sentiu Kat levantando e se afastando um pouco.

Frustrou-se, pensando que ela o havia deixado, ainda cego pela venda em seus olhos, mas esse medo ficou para trás ao sentir o peso de seu corpo, sentando-se em seu colo mas agora de frente. As pernas abertas, posicionando-se sobre ele de forma mais que insinuante, colando seu corpo no dele de um modo que o fez delirar com a expectativa.

Katherine provocou-o novamente, agora com suas mãos. Dedos ágeis e macios tocaram no órgão de Tommy, pulsante, numa carícia leve mas suficiente para que um frio lhe subisse pela espinha, e um som grave escapasse de sua garganta. Naquela espera, desfrutando do carinho inesperado, as mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas da garota, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Gestos que duraram até que senti-la ainda mais próxima, erguendo-se levemente, tendo como apoio os ombros fortes do rapaz moreno. Por algum instinto, as mãos dele repousaram na cintura delgada da jovem loira, esperando pelo que ia acontecer.

\- Jus close your eyes... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando-o, enlaçando-o em seus braços.

_**I don't think you know what pain is (Eu não acho que você saiba o que é a dor)** _

_**I don't think you've gone that way (Eu não ach** _ _**o que foi dessa forma)** _

_**I could bring you so much pleasure (Te darei muito prazer)** _

_**I'll come to you when you say (Irei até você quando disser)** _

_**I know you want me (** _ _**Eu sei que você me quer)** _

_**I'm not gonna hurt you (** _ _**Não quero te ferir)** _

_**I'm not gonna hurt you, just close your eyes (** _ _**Não vou te ferir, apenas feche teus olhos)** _

A jovem bailarina foi soltando o corpo aos poucos, descendo para o colo de Tommy, sentindo-se preencher pelo órgão de Tommy, lentamente. A respiração controlada, olhos fechados, um gemido lânguido escapando de forma furtiva, tendo apenas as sensações daquele ato, colocando-se momentaneamente na mesma situação do rapaz. Sem demora, estavam totalmente unidos, e sentindo o pulsar da virilidade do moreno, apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, como se desfrutasse daquela sensação por alguns segundos.

Tommy enlouqueceu ao se descobrir totalmente em Kat, sentindo o peso daquele corpo, o calor que desejara por tanto tempo. Receoso, indagou para si mesmo se ao acaso ela não estava desconfortável. Acariciou novamente as suas costas, apenas com a ponta dos dedos, tentando nesse gesto ter uma resposta para a pergunta que não ousou se materializar em sua voz.

Não demorou muito para que a obtivesse, também por forma de gestos. Ela acariciou a nuca de Tommy, brincando suavemente com seus longos cabelos negros, abandonando o refúgio dos ombros largos e assumindo uma postura completamente ereta para olhar o seu rosto. Ele fez o mesmo, num ato puramente instintivo, embora não pudesse vê-la.

Sentiu-a buscando suas mãos, guiando-as novamente para sua cintura, onde ficaram repousadas enquanto ela novamente apoiou-se em seus ombros, mantendo o equilíbrio, e ergueu-se lentamente, começando a movimentar os quadris, alterando sua respiração.

Tommy gemeu, prazeroso pelo contato que há tanto ansiava, sentindo os efeitos dos movimentos lentos de Kat, percebendo que, aos poucos, a velocidade alterava-se, como se ela obtivesse confiança naquilo que estava fazendo. Os gemidos que ouvia da garota não pareciam ser de desconforto ou desagrado. Sons que soaram melodiosos aos ouvidos do rapaz que começou a mover-se também, embora não muito devido sua posição, mas estava longe de reclamar.

As mãos dele subiram um pouco, segurando-a com mais força, dando-lhe equilíbrio e impondo aos poucos o próprio ritmo. Katherine, acelerou os movimentos, tornando a penetração um ato cada vez mais prazeroso, sentindo-se plenamente preenchida por Tommy, que pulsava cada vez mais forte em seu interior, fazendo com que os sons de seu prazer saíssem cada vez mais altos de sua garganta, desfrutando também de uma carícia inesperada em seus seios: a língua do jovem deslizando pelo bico, acariciando a pele delicada que enrijeceu imediatamente.

Tommy sentiu quando o rosto dela veio para mais perto, e buscou seus lábios, tomando-os com vontade, aproveitando melhor o sabor daquele beijo que há tempos ansiara, enquanto sentia algo indescritível em ter seu corpo unido ao dela, de forma tão lasciva, movidos por um instinto primitivo. O seu tato se deliciava com a festa que o ato lhe despertava. O corpo que o abrigava era quente, vibrante... perfeito. Pareciam ser um moldado para o outro, movendo-se em uníssono, numa velocidade capaz de despertar todos os sentidos, até que inevitável e tão esperada sensação viesse, em tempos pouco diferentes para ambos, marcadas pela mesmos indícios.

_**Erotic, erotic, erotic, erotic (Erótica, erótica... erótica, erótica...)** _

_**Put your hands all over my body (, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo)** _

_**Erotic, erotic, erotic, erotic (Erótica, erótica... erótica, erótica...)** _

_**Put your hands all over my body (, coloque tuas mãos por todo meu corpo...)** _

Gemidos mais altos, intensos. Corpos tensos e arcados numa sensação inenarrável. Um frio subindo pela espinha, um leve e gostoso tremor no mesmo ritmo dos outros sons provocados pelos jovens amantes.

Cada um em seu tempo. Primeiro Kat, que jogou a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados, imersa em seu próprio prazer, mas sem interromper os movimentos de seus quadris, atendendo aos apelos inconscientes do rapaz abaixo de si, cujas mãos continuavam em sua cintura, guiando-a para que continuasse a receber as investidas de seu membro.

O tempo não foi contado, mas logo veio o prazer dele, anunciado por um gemido mais alto e um movimento mais forte vindo das mãos que apertavam a pele da jovem, num claro sinal do que estava por vir. Sem demora o líquido quente jorrou, preenchendo o interior da garota em seu colo.

O cansaço e torpor do orgasmo vieram rápidos para os dois jovens, que cederam, quase imediatamente. O corpo nu de Kat caído sobre o de Tommy, num meio abraço desajeitado, escondendo o rosto belo na curva do pescoço do rapaz, enquanto este lhe fazia um carinho nas costas, com a ponta dos dedos.

Logo, Kat passou uma das mãos por trás da cabeça de Tommy, desatando o nó fraco do tecido que impedia-o de ver aquilo que acontecera. Ele sentiu uma luz fraca invadindo suas retinas, cegando-o temporariamente. Piscou algumas vezes, para se acostumar com a iluminação e encontrar o foco, e assim que o fez, deparou-se com o rosto dela. O rosto de Kat, de sua bailarina.

Ela ainda estava sentada em seu colo, na mesma posição. Os cabelos soltos, o rosto levemente corado, a pele úmida pelo suor, exatamente como a sua. Sem saber o que dizer, ele preferiu simplesmente um gesto, acariciando a face de sua amada, lembrando o seu tato sobre os traços delicados que o compunham, sorrindo para ela, aguardando alguma reação de sua parte. Reação esta que não veio.

\- Acho que você tinha razão em não querer ensaiar a coreografia comigo. – disse, prevendo que aquele silêncio dela seria de arrependimento.

\- Na verdade a coreografia acabou quando eu te deixei abaixar a alça da minha blusa.

\- Hum... me desculpe por isso. Eu não tive a intenção de...

\- Não se preocupe. Aconteceu porque nós dois quisemos. Não precisa se desculpar. – fez um carinho na nuca de Tommy, que pareceu perplexo por aquelas palavras e mudou de assunto. – Quando vou ver uma foto sua?

\- Quando você quiser, é só dizer.

\- Podemos marcar então, é só ver um horário.

\- Okay.

Poucos segundos se passaram, no mais absoluto silêncio, apenas o som da respiração de ambos, já mais calma, e a música que ainda tocava, repetida automaticamente por várias vezes durante aquele ato, no qual estavam tão compenetrados que mal perceberam. Tommy a enlaçando em seus braços, delicadamente

\- Nós temos que levantar. Não podemos ficar aqui ou nos pegam nesse estado. – ela começou a dizer.

\- Queria ficar assim pra sempre.

\- Não aqui, eu espero. – riu a jovem.

\- Se for você quem estiver em meus braços, eu não me importo.

Kat sorriu ao ouvir isso. Muito tempo havia se passado, muito havia acontecido, mas a memória daquele rapaz ainda não havia saído de sua mente. A lembrança apenas adormecera, esperando um momento mais oportuno... o momento que estavam vivendo agora.

\- Eu te amo. – ouviu-o dizer.

\- Não diga palavras das quais não tem certeza.

\- Eu tenho certeza do que estou dizendo. – insistiu, sem olhar para o seu rosto, ainda abraçado a ela.

\- Talvez precise pensar melhor em seus sentimentos. - repetiu, fazendo-o calar-se – Não tenha pressa. Não estou te cobrando nada.

\- Vou provar que estou falando a verdade. Não vai mais se decepcionar comigo.

A promessa de Tommy teve apenas o silêncio como resposta. Talvez ela não acreditasse, seria o mais provável, afinal fora por um sentimento que julgou maior que o namoro terminara. Por sua ex, que julgava amar, perdera Katherine. Um erro pelo qual se arrependia amargamente, mas que prometera consertar: a ela e a si mesmo.

Kat não disse nada, apenas desfrutou do carinho e dos braços do ex namorado, por quem sofrera tanto anos atrás. Permitir-se viver aquele momento, ter prazer ao seu lado, sem criar esperanças e sem se sentir culpada por isso.

"Carpe Diem." pensou, enquanto um sorriso desenhava-se em seu rosto. Aprendera a maior das lições que os anos de sacrifício puderam lhe ensinar. "Aproveite o momento". Sem amarras, sem falsas promessas ou garantias de eternidade. Apenas "Carpe diem".

**Fim**


End file.
